BZ-Metru Guard
The Bz-Metru Guard is a Military organisation based in BZ-Metru (though occasionally have appearances outside the city, such as in Dark709's Comic Studio). They act primarily as police, but can and will act as soldiers in times of war. Classes The BZ-Metru Guards have many classes of Trooper and Pilots, however, only a few have been classified: *Standard trooper: Usually equipped with the standard issue rifle/blaster, with the basic Battle Armour garnished over their Matoran "Armour", they are the most common soldier among the ranks of The Guard, and, coincidental, mostly wear red or crimson masks. *Elite: Well armoured, heavily armed and very dangerous (well, usually), these are the higher classed trooper among the battlefield. Their masks concealed behind a white mouth shield and a visor, presumably to improve their vision. *General: Elite Guards who are promoted to high-level command positions. Higher level generals have their kanohi gilded and gain helmets that can separate into hats with visor, as shown by Superkid11's Origin of Malice Borg finale and filler. Lower level generals are simply Elite Guards with higher ranks than the others, still having the same helmet as the standard Elite Guard. *BZV-guards: tall, skinny, robotic guardians of turaga Hakari (and possibly the other Turaga of Hapori-nui). Currently, the BZV-Guards have not been seen doing much, aside from standing by Hakari's desk, acting as bodyguards. Weapons The BZ-Metru guard are usually armed with large energy rifles, though PePena, Bormatu, and the Shadow Assassin have been seen using handgun-sized versions of these weapons. All versions of these guns have green ammo clips in the back, supplying the energy the weapons use. When depleted, they turn gray. These ammo clips can be removed and replaced as needed. It is not known what they are made of nor whether or not they can be recharged. Normal guards carry relatively normal-sized rifles. Elite guards carry very large and presumably more powerful rifles, with larger ammo clips. It takes a lot of training to correctly use the large rifles, due to their size and power. However, in the final episode of OoMB, a standard guard is seen carrying a Elite rifle, possibly dropped by a fallen elite or ninja guard. Dark709 has never released the names of these weapons, though in the middle part of the OoMB finale -which was mostly animated by PePena- Raviel refers to his standard Guard rifle as a "D-114". PePena, who carries a unique, streamline rifle, called his a D-117. It can be assumed that the Ninja guards carried their ninja weapons along with their Guard rifles, though only the ones who aren't in Guard outfits are seen using them Abandoned Classes There are some classes, however, that were abandoned due to various circumstances that were upheld with links towards them. *Ninja Guard: probably the most well known abandoned class, these are Boboobian ninjas in BZ-guard uniforms, they are very skillful in the ways of the ninja, and were recruited by Hapori Tohu for that very reason. Most, if not all the Ninja Guard were killed at the end of the second movie. Some Ninja guards refused to wear the armor and weapons of the Guards, preferring to just their headbands and their ninja weapons. These ninja were surprisingly effective, as the ninja guards who wore the Guard armor lost a significant amount of the speed and agility which characterize the ninja. The non-armored ninja were able to dodge rifle blasts and throw Shuriken and Knives quickly with deadly results. A ninja knife was able to destroy PePena's laser shield. *Vahki: During the first age, where Hapori Tohu and Hapori Dume ruled together, Vahki were used to enforce the law. After Hapori Dume's betrayal and defeat, Tohu replaced the Vahki with the BZ-Metru guard, both because the Vahki were loyal to Hapori Dume and because he felt that unfeeling machines are not fit to enforce the law.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=284539&st=40&p=5380115&#entry5380115 Trivia *Elite BZ-Guards were originally going to be the pilots of the Guard, though the idea of them being the elite eventually stayed. *Many people like to use the BZ-Guards in their comics, many use them for cannon fodder, while others treat them with respect that people in their position would certainly appreciate. *There have been some Fan created classes popping up, whether these are canon depends on whether Dark uses them or not. *In Superkid's version of the Second Movie finalie, a "general" was shown in an Elite Guard uniform. Most of its helmet was removed, except for the top which formed a hat with a lifted visor. He wore a gilded Kakama. In Dark's version, the general wore an orange Hau instead, and had simply removed his Elite helmet rather than turning it into a hat. The SK Filler also features a General Guard wearing a hat and a gilded mask. =References=